The present invention relates to a zoom lens with high performance having a large magnification ratio and a high relative aperture, wherein the focal distance of total system at the wide angle side at the time of zooming can be such wide angle as being same with or larger than the length of diagonal line of the effective picture size.
It is well known as a conventional technical knowledge that in a zoom lens having a large magnification ratio and a high relative aperture wherein magnification variation can be made to considerable wide angle zone, the variation of various aberrations particularly coma (aberration) and distortion aberration make great variations along with zooming.
While it is possible to prevent either one of the coma (aberration) and distortion aberration, to prevent the both simultaneously has not been hitherto successful as the condition to prevent each one of them is in contradiction to that for the other.